Nouvelles Chances
by BA de Danone
Summary: Nouvelles aptitudes, une vision qui pourrait faire basculer des destins... Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger survivront ils à tous ces changements aussi inattendus que dangereux?
1. Prologue: Rencontres Nocturnes

**Prologue : Rencontres nocturnes**

La chambre était dans l'obscurité absolue :

Pas un rai de lumière à l'intérieur.

Les rideaux étaient tirés.

La porte était fermée.

Un silence complet.

On ne voyait rien.

… Rien?

La pièce était de forme rectangulaire, et, en plein jour (ou du moins avec un minimum de la lumière), on aurait pu voir une armoire qui contenait des vêtements, un bureau sur lequel se trouvaient des manuels scolaires et des cahiers jetés en vrac, un ordinateur, une imprimante, une chaîne hi-fi, une bibliothèque remplie de livres –tellement de livres qu'il y en avait même sur le sol– et un lit auprès duquel se trouvait une table de chevet avec un réveil et (encore) un livre posé à côté de celui-ci.

En tendant l'oreille, on aurait pu entendre, hormis le tic-tac du réveil, un souffle très léger provenant d'une forme invisible dans le noir, discernant ainsi la présence, grâce au son de sa respiration continue et sereine, de l'occupant du lit.

Si la chambre n'avait été plongée dans une pénombre totale, on aurait eu la possibilité de voir, à notre plus grand effroi, une sombre figure s'approcher avec précaution de la personne qui occupait le lit. Cette dernière, comme soudain consciente de la présence de l'intrus dans la pièce, se retourna et sembla être tout à coup sujette à des rêves étranges et désagréables…

Juste à ce moment là, on entendit un craquement suivi du grincement d'une porte qui s'ouvre puis se referme le plus silencieusement possible, et en moins de temps qu'on ne l'eut pu dire, une autre forme, elle aussi toute de noir habillée, s'était introduite dans la pièce et s'était hâtée de se placer aux côtés de la première.

On put alors enfin percevoir les formes des deux mystérieux individus grâce à la fine lueur pénétrant dans la pièce par la porte restée entrebâillée ; d'après les contours de leurs ombres, on pouvait constater leur appartenance à un différent sexe l'un de l'autre.

La première silhouette était celle d'une femme : elle avait une allure élégante, une taille fine et gracieuse, un port de tête noble, un cou gracile, de jolies mains, de longs doigts qui très certainement jouaient au piano, de très beaux cheveux retenus par une queue de cheval de laquelle s'échappaient quelques mèches blondes…

Le deuxième personnage, plus grand et plus imposant, était élancé et bien bâti. Cet homme, qui, placé à une plus grande proximité de la porte que la femme, bénéficiait d'un plus grand éclairage qu'elle, était sans nul doute un très bel homme… On pouvait en effet délimiter son front haut, son visage fier et intelligent, ses cheveux ni trop longs ni trop courts, son nez droit, d'une forme se rapprochant de la perfection; toutefois, ce que l'on n'était pas prêt d'oublier, c'était la couleur de ses yeux qui semblait changer du gris-bleu au gris foncé trouble selon ses humeurs et les différentes émotions qu'il ressentait.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris tellement de temps , chuchota la femme avec une pointe d'agacement.

-Je devais finir quelque chose pour demain, répliqua le jeune homme d'un ton sec, sans se préoccuper de réveiller la figure endormie ou pas, ou plutôt, maintenant que j'y pense, pour _ce matin_, ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie.

-CHUT ! Pas si fort , le réprimanda la femme, tu vas la réveiller et tu n'ignores pas que je veux que nous fassions notre travail dans le silence et sans être préoccupés par le fait qu'elle puisse se réveiller à tout moment ! Tu as donc deux options : 1) Commencer à parler moins fort tout de suite et t'en tirer sans aucune complication… ou 2) Ne pas parler moins fort immédiatement et… avoir affaire à _moi_ plus tard !

Le jeune homme sembla considérer la proposition de sa mère, et, après quelques minutes de délibération interne, il répondit, en prenant bien garde à ne pas monter la voix :

-D'accord, je vais parler plus bas …Ou j'essaierai…

Sa mère, apparemment satisfaite ne put d'empêcher de remarquer avec un sourire ironique :

-C'est bien ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi !

Elle ne reçut en réponse qu'un grognement de son fils qui marmonna quelque chose ressemblant fort à :

-Je ne comprendrai jamais les femmes ! Les femmes ! Un moment elles sont gentilles, douces et attentives, et d'un coup, PAF ! Elles sont narquoises, railleuses et moqueuses ! Et les mères ! Et surtout _MA_ mère ! C'est encore pire ! Ah ! Quelle vie ! Heureusement que je n'ai pas de sœur, ni de cousine ! Mais j'ai une mère ! Et en plus, elle est très convaincante quand elle le veut…

Et, bien que plus bas, il exprima sans s'en rendre compte ses pensées :

-Rien que de penser à la dernière fois que je lui ai désobéi- Non ! – la dernière fois que je n'ai pas fait ce qu'elle voulait que je fasse…-Oh je ne vais même pas essayer de me rappeler ce qu'elle m'a fait !…

Dès que ces mots sortirent de sa bouche, il la ferma, choqué, et se reprocha son inconscience et son imprudence.

Sa mère l'avait, malheureusement pour lui, entendu et lui fit part de son amusement :

-Oh ! Qu'est- ce que j'entends là ? Je suis blessée ! C'est un choc pour moi d'entendre mon propre fils dire cela !

Son fils, plongé dans ses pensées, semblait être en débat avec lui-même, elle le laissa donc à sa rêverie.

-De toutes manières, était-il en train de penser, elle n'est jamais choquée. J'aimerais voir l'expression qu'elle a quand elle est choquée - au moins une fois avant que je ne périsse d'une mort prématurée, causée sans aucune surprise pour personne, par ma très affectionnée et douce mère -, mais je crois que je me contenterais d'une expression étonnée car je ne l'ai jamais vue plus que surprise – ou alors, elle l'a très bien caché-… Bon, je vais arrêter de discuter avec moi-même parce que ça commence à me faire un peu peur, et si quelqu'un pouvait savoir ce que je suis en train de me dire, il croirait que je suis un peu fou et que j'ai peur de ma mère …-Bon d'accord !- Elle me _fait_ peur…parfois…-d'accord ! D'accord ! …euh -…_ très_ souvent !

Sa mère, se rappelant brusquement de la raison de leur présence dans la chambre lorsque sa propriétaire se retourna encore dans son sommeil, interrompit le train de pensée de son fils en lui disant de faire tout ce qu'elle lui dirait.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je dois toujours faire ce que tu me dis sans poser aucune question ? C'est injuste !

Choisissant s'ignorer le comportement immature du jeune homme à sa droite, elle se pencha sur la tête de la jeune fille sur le lit et, sans un mot, fit signe à son fils de s'approcher et de prendre place du côté opposé de la figure endormie. Celui-ci s'exécuta malgré le commentaire qu'il avait émis quelques secondes auparavant et entreprit d'imiter les moindres mouvements de sa mère.

La mère et le fils prirent alors chacun une des mains de la jeune fille endormie et joignant leur main libre avec celle de l'autre, ils commencèrent à formuler des incantations dans un langage étrange…Le jeune homme ne semblait pas avoir de difficultés à répéter ce que sa mère énonçait, et il paraissait comprendre ce qu'il devait dire…

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils les usaient, les différentes incantations rendaient leurs voix plus fortes, plus déterminées. Un jet lumineux d'énergie s'était formé et était transféré dans le corps de la jeune fille qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le début de l'étrange rituel. Les yeux des deux étrangers étaient fermés, ils faisaient d'énormes efforts de concentration… Il n'était pas difficile de se rendre compte qu'ils transmettaient une partie de leurs forces, et par conséquent d'eux-mêmes, à la figure allongée sur le lit.

Quelques instants plus tard, la cérémonie prit fin, mais le jeune homme ne pouvait plus détacher son regard du visage de l'adolescente endormie…

-Ses traits me sont familiers…Très familiers…Trop familiers pour que ce soit normal…Je ne sais pas où j'aurais pu la voir auparavant mais j'ai le sentiment de l'avoir déjà aperçue et même de la connaître…C'est tellement étrange, je ne sais même pas son nom et pourtant elle ne m'est pas inconnue du tout…

C'est la voix de sa mère qui le ramena à la réalité, lui rappelant qu'il était temps de partir, maintenant qu'ils avaient accompli leur mission. Il hocha et s'y prépara, après avoir regardé la jeune fille une dernière fois. Aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus et arrivés, la femme et son fils s'étaient évanouis dans la nuit noire…

La chambre était à nouveau plongée dans le silence et dans la pénombre les plus absolus :

Les rideaux étaient tirés.

La porte était fermée.

Un silence complet.

On ne voyait rien…

On distinguait toujours le léger souffle de la jeune fille, endormie et immobile.

Les tic-tacs de l'horloge et du réveil s'étaient mystérieusement interrompus…

La venue des deux énigmatiques inconnus était _presque_ indécelable.

Le lendemain, une jeune fille se réveillerait avec, sans aucune explication, une sphère de cristal pas plus grande qu'une balle de golf, un morceau de parchemin jauni par le temps mais conservé intact (il était en parfait état, bien que rien ne soit écrit dessus) placés près de son lit.

Et, invisible à la vue de tous mais pourtant d'une importance vitale à certains, une lueur inconnue était à présent renfermée dans le cœur de cette jeune fille qui, sans savoir pourquoi, serait dorénavant différente …

**Note :** J'espère que ça a plu a au moins une personne, c'est ma première histoire, alors s'il vous plaît prenez ça en compte, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez… Que ce soit BON ou MAUVAIS ! Toutes suggestions seront acceptées et très appréciées !

Commentez, même si c'est pour me dire que c'était atroce !

Merci d'avance…

**BA de Danone**


	2. Visions Insolites

Je ne suis pas J.K.Rowling _(même si ça ne me dérangerait pas d'écrire aussi bien et d'être aussi riche qu'elle) _donc Harry Potter et Cie ne m'appartiennent pas _(désolé de vous décevoir)_

**Nouvelles Chances**

_Par BA de Danone_

**Chapitre 1 :**

**H**ermione Granger se réveilla avec un grand sursaut.

-J'ai fait un rêve TRÈS étrange cette nuit, se dit-elle en s'étirant. Heureusement, ce n'était qu'un rêve…mais ça me semblait si réel que j'ai cru que ça s'était vraiment passé… ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de rêves aussi …anormaux… Maintenant que j'y pense…Je n'ai JAMAIS eu de rêve aussi étrange que celui-ci ! Tiens, pour la peine, je vais l'écrire dans mon journal, bien que je trouve que ce n'est pas utile …Au moins, j'aurais utilisé le cadeau d'anniversaire de mes parents…

La jeune fille secoua la tête légèrement, un sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres au souvenir de son dernier anniversaire et de ce que ses parents lui avaient offert.

_-Mais Hermione, avec tous tes talents et tous les évènements intéressants qui se passent dans ta vie, tu devrais écrire tes pensées, tes doutes, tes idées quelque part…Après tout, tu as une vie beaucoup plus excitante que les nôtres et quoi de mieux pour t'exprimer et pour écrire tout cela qu'un journal intime , lui avait glissé sa mère._

_Hermione remercia ses parents, tout en essayant de sourire pour ne pas les vexer, mais dans sa tête, sa voix criait « UN JOURNAL INTIME ! QU'est-ce qui les a PRIS ! »_

Elle se leva, se sentant anormalement heureuse, et entreprit de chercher le fameux journal intime. Après quelques minutes de fouilles et de recherche à travers les nombreux livres qu'elle possédait (Il fallait bien qu'elle s'instruise… _'Pour _sa_ culture personnelle'_) elle trouva enfin le cahier. Elle écrivit au centre, sur la première page, en grosses lettres capitales d'imprimerie 'JOURNAL INTIME D'HERMIONE GRANGER', et au bas, elle inscrivit en plus petit '2002'…

**

* * *

**

Journal Intime d'Hermione Granger

Jeudi 29 juillet

Cher Journal (_Oui…note à quiconque lira : Comment est-ce que vous voulez que je l'appelle? Bob? Prince Charmant ? Sa Majesté la Reine d'Angleterre ?...C'est bien ce que je pensais…)_,

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'écris _(J'ai l'air tellement stupide, à écrire dans un JOURNAL INTIME !)_ou la raison pour laquelle je m'adresse à un cahier, mais, si ça peut m'aider à me débarrasser du poids de certains soucis, je suis prête à faire quelques sacrifices (énormes oui : non mais _franchement_, MOI, _Hermione Granger_ ÉCRIRE dans un _JOURNAL_ !)…

Bon, alors je m'explique (je ne me présente pas, j'ai déjà l'air assez bête rien qu'à 'parler' avec un cahier…) :

Cette nuit, j'ai fait un rêve _très_ étrange, et quand je dis _très_ étrange, je ne rigole pas…

J'ai rêvé que deux figures s'étaient introduites dans ma chambre, dans le plus grand silence, et qu'elles m'avaient toutes les deux pris une main et s'étaient mises à chuchoter des incantations (il faudra que je fasse des recherches dès que j'arrive à l'école pour trouver leurs propriétés et leurs usages)…

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que l'une des figures appartenait à une femme. Elle était très belle, blonde et mince, et l'autre personnage était un homme, plus jeune qu'elle, malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de voir son visage… Sinon, je ne me souviens plus de rien…et c'est justement ça qui m'intrigue : je n'ai pas pu saisir ce que les deux personnes disaient dans mon rêve…

Mais ce qui me fait peur, c'est que j'ai l'impression que ce n'était PAS un rêve et que ça s'est vraiment passé !

En plus de cela, aujourd'hui je me suis réveillée de bonne humeur, et crois-moi, ce n'est pas normal ! D'habitude, je me lève d'une humeur _E-XE-CRA-BLE_ et je ne souhaite à personne d'avoir affaire à moi quand je viens de me réveiller…

Je viens de me poser une question tout à fait banale : « Quelle heure est-il ? »

Par contre, ce qui n'est pas banal du tout, c'est que lorsque j'ai voulu regardé l'heure qu'il était pour répondre à cette question (_Chose qui ne surprend pas vraiment, je sais…_), je me suis retrouvée avec un réveil arrêté indiquant 2 heures du matin !

Je suis donc allée voir mon horloge… Elle s'était mystérieusement arrêtée à 2 h. du mat. aussi… Là, j'ai commencé à paniquer et j'ai vérifié sur ma chaîne hi-fi, sur ma montre, sur mon autre montre : devine quoi ! Même résultat…

Toutes les horloges de ma chambre se sont stoppées EXACTEMENT à 2 heures du matin !

'Liste de choses étranges, inhabituelles et/ou mystérieuses survenues aujourd'hui, le 29 juillet 2002, dans la ô si captivante vie de Hermione Granger' : ajouter « le temps s'est soudainement figé pour des raisons encore inconnues dans ma chambre à 2 heures ce matin. »

Bon voilà, je sais que c'était idiot et bizarre, mais j'avoue que je me sens un peu soulagée maintenant que j'ai écrit ce que je pensais…

Je ne dis pas que je vais continuer à 'exprimer mes sentiments' dans un petit cahier que tout le monde peut lire…(_Ne te fais pas trop de fausses joies Journal…_)

Hermione pausa quelques instants, tout en mâchouillant le bout de son stylo (Note de l'Auteur : oui elle utilise des stylos quand elle est chez elle, pas des plumes…)

Réflexion faite : Pour ce dernier problème, je vais mettre quelques charmes et sorts pour qu'on ne puisse pas lire mon journal _(…j'arrive toujours pas à croire que je suis en train d'écrire dans un journal intime !)_ sans ma permission.

Espérant ne plus jamais écrire dans ce journal,

Hermione Anne Granger.

Note à tout individu qui aura lu cet extrait de mes pensées et de ma vie : Si vous avez réussi à lire mon journal sans ma permission (permission que je ne donnerai jamais à personne…donc _forcément_ sans permission), notez que toute publication, quelle qu'elle soit, sera sévèrement punie par la personne dont les droits auront été violés, c'est-à-dire MOI !... Vous avez été prévenu…

**

* * *

A**près avoir inscrit cela, Hermione referma, apparemment satisfaite, le journal, et, comme elle se l'était promis, prit sa baguette et appliqua quelques charmes au cahier, faisant en sorte que personne d'autre qu'elle ne puisse le lire ni l'ouvrir, et le rangea ensuite en lieu sûr… 

Hermione ouvrit les rideaux de sa chambre et regarda par la fenêtre : la journée s'annonçait belle, le ciel était bleu azur, il n'y avait pas un nuage en vue et, ô miracle , un soleil s'était levé et brillait de tout son éclat sur la capitale anglaise…

Il faut prendre en compte que bien qu'il ne pleuve pas 24 heures sur 24 à Londres, il ne faisait pas toujours très beau… Le fait que le soleil soit au rendez-vous troubla par conséquent Hermione encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà : un soleil présent le même jour qu'elle se sentait bizarrement heureuse au réveil et après le rêve qu'elle avait eu…si ce n'était pas une coïncidence…

'Je sens que je vais passer une très bonne journée', pensa-t-elle avec ironie …

Elle s'habilla et, sans plus attendre, alla prendre son petit déjeuner… Sur la table de la cuisine, elle aperçut un tas de lettres et une note, griffonnée en toute hâte par sa mère, placée à côté :

**Hermione**,

Ton père et moi partons, comme tu le sais déjà, pour un congrès en Australie.

Je te rappelle donc que nous ne serons de retour que dans quelques jours (on nous a informés que la durée du congrès était indéterminée…)

_Hermione émit un grognement très peu distingué pour une jeune fille bien éduquée comme elle…Plutôt le contraire…Puis, elle continua de lire la lettre (vu la longueur, c'en était assurément une) que sa mère lui avait écrite._

Nous te laissons seule à la maison car nous sommes sûrs que tu t'ennuierais profondément si tu venais avec nous… De plus, nous te faisons confiance : tu es une jeune fille responsable et très intelligente !

J'ai pris le soin de laisser de la nourriture dans le réfrigérateur pour que tu puisses te préparer à manger… Mais si tu ne veux pas cuisiner, tu peux toujours aller t'acheter quelque chose ou même aller au restaurant…  
Te connaissant, tu ne devrais avoir aucun problème pour survivre pendant ces quelques jours sans ton père et moi…

Je t'écrirai en cas de changements imprévus de plans…

Ah, et j'allais oublier, voici les coordonnées de l'hôtel où nous resterons, en cas d'urgence…

_En effet, jointe à la lettre, une carte de visite indiquait l'adresse, le fax et le téléphone de l'hôtel. Au verso, on voyait une photo de l'hôtel : une magnifique piscine, un bel immeuble, des palmiers d'un bord et de l'autre de l'allée… L'hôtel avait l'air très luxueux, spacieux et moderne et Hermione pensa avec une pointe de regret : _

_-Peut-être que ça m'aurait plu finalement…_

_Hermione regarda rapidement autour d'elle et comme elle l'avait remarqué un peu plus tôt, une pile de lettres amoncelées les unes sur les autres reposait sur la table. En regardant un peu plus bas, elle se rendit compte que sa mère avait ajouté un Post Scriptum à la lettre._

PS : Ton père vient de me rappeler que tu as reçu, je cite, « une tonne de courrier » et qu'il pense, et espère bien que ça vient de ton école et non pas d'un « quelconque petit copain ».

**H**ermione sourit : son père avait toujours été très soucieux du bien-être et du bonheur de sa fille et si « n'importe quel garçon avec, forcément, de mauvaises intentions » s'approchait un peu trop de sa fille adorée, le pauvre jeune homme aurait affaire à lui…

En y repensant, la jeune fille conclut que ses parents n'étaient pas si mauvais (_pour des parents bien entendu…),_ et que, contrairement à beaucoup d'adolescents et adolescentes qui étaient en conflit éternel avec leurs parents, elle s'entendait particulièrement bien avec les siens. Ils étaient tous deux très fiers de leur fille et immensément heureux pour elle depuis qu'elle avait été admise à Poudlard.

Ils avaient toujours été très compréhensifs et l'encourageaient dans toutes les décisions qu'elle prenait.

Bien sûr, il y avait toujours quelques disputes et désaccords sur certains points – Après tout, 'Personne n'est parfait' – mais au fond, Hermione s'estimait chanceuse d'avoir une si bonne relation avec ses parents.

Elle soupira. Elle allait s'ennuyer toute seule, chez elle, à rien faire… Elle ne pouvait pas aller chez ses amis (l'un était chez son oncle et sa tante sur ordre de Dumbledore et l'autre était en voyage avec sa famille)… et, il fallait tout de même l'admettre, son père et sa mère lui manqueraient un peu…

Décidant de remettre à plus tard la lecture de ses lettres, Hermione se leva et se prépara un petit déjeuner ; Après avoir pris un bol de céréales et un grand verre de lait, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour se peigner et se laver les dents…

Alors qu'elle s'y rendait, elle eut une vision des plus insolites :

_Une jeune fille gisait à terre, dans la rue. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être blessée mais elle avait perdu connaissance. Ses longs cheveux étaient épars. Sa bouche était restée entrouverte. Ses délicates mains reposaient sur son ventre… Les quelques personnes qui passaient poursuivaient leur route sans avoir l'air préoccupés par l'adolescente évanouie qui reposait paisiblement à quelques mètres d'eux. Personne ne semblait s'être rendu compte de son état, ni même de son existence._

Hermione se dit qu'elle hallucinait et que cette image n'était qu'un fruit de son imagination : un mirage qui n'était dû qu'à un manque de sommeil certain.

* * *

Notre héroïne sortit environ un quart d'heure plus tard de la salle de bains. S'étant rafraîchi les idées, elle faisait tout de même un effort supplémentaire pour garder toutes pensées au sujet de la vision hors de sa tête. Elle choisit un bon livre : _Pride and Prejudice_ (Orgueil et Préjugés) de Jane Austen et s'installa confortablement sur le canapé du salon. Ce classique avait toujours figuré parmi les œuvres préférées d'Hermione et elle ne se lassait pas de le lire… La jeune fille passa donc une bonne partie de la journée à lire. Cette action s'était néanmoins avérée plus délicate que prévu : une grande partie de l'attention d'Hermione était utilisée pour se concentrer et oublier la vision, prémonitoire sans doute, qu'elle avait eue plus tôt. 

Elle réussit cependant, malgré tout, à se plonger entièrement dans le livre et dans l'univers si envoûtant d'Elizabeth et de Darcy, que Jane Austen a su créer pour son œuvre phare.

En fin d'après-midi, Hermione se rappela brusquement de la liasse de lettres qui l'attendait sur la table de son bureau. Posant le livre, qu'elle avait dorénavant achevé, elle se précipita dans sa chambre pour décacheter ces fameuses lettres. Comme son père l'avait prédit, quatre d'entre elles étaient en provenance de Poudlard.

La première lettre rappelait les horaires du Poudlard Express, les coordonnées de la station de King's Cross. La seconde était, comme tous les ans, la liste des différents livres et manuels scolaires à acheter. Hermione décida de se rendre au Chemin de Traverse dès le lendemain pour se procurer au plus tôt ses fournitures et pour pouvoir lire au moins deux fois chacun des manuels…

Quant aux deux dernières lettres venant de l'école, elles étaient semblables : dans l'une des enveloppes, Hermione trouva un badge de Préfète en chef accompagné d'une lettre de félicitations de la part de Dumbledore.

Dans la seconde lettre, le professeur McGonagall exprimait « sa plus grande joie et fierté à l'idée de la voir être nommée Préfète en chef », mais que cependant, « ce n'était pas une grande surprise, vu ses résultats académiques plus qu'exceptionnels, étant donné qu'elle était l'une des plus brillantes élèves de l'histoire de l'école, et sans aucun doute la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération ».

Devant la présence d'autant de compliments, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir de plaisir et de fierté…

Elle se doutait bien qu'elle allait recevoir le poste tant convoité, mais avant d'avoir reçu une lettre le confirmant, elle avait préféré ne pas en parler, ni en penser, de peur de ne pas l'obtenir après tout.

Ce soir-là, en s'endormant, Hermione n'avait pas oublié la vision ni l'étrange rêve de la nuit précédente, mais elle était moins troublée car elle avait d'autres soucis en tête.

Les réflexions de la jeune fille portaient en effet plus sur qui serait préfet en chef à ses côtés à la rentrée et sur quels livres elle achèterait le lendemain que sur la jeune fille qui se retrouverait à un moment ou à un autre inconsciente, à terre, et invisible aux yeux de tous…

**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu… Commentez, critiquez, acclamez (j'en doute mais bon, on peut toujours rêver…) **

Désolé si il y a des fautes, c'est que j'étais tellement pressée de poster le chap. que j'ai pas vraiment relu...

Questions? doutes? Demandez ou envoyez un email! Je répondrais si ça ne va pas être expliqué plus tard dans l'histoire...J**e suis désolée si c'est pas super clair : les réponses à toutes les questions que l'on se pose vont être dévoilées en temps voulu, au fil de l'histoire…Si je ne laissais pas de mystère et de suspense (pas encore, mais pour plus tard), personne ne lirait mon histoire…**

**_Préfets en chef: Head Girl/Boy Chemin de Traverse: Diagon ­Alley _**

**J'allais oublier, MERCI BEAUCOUP POUR LES COMMENTAIRES! ça m'a fait SUPER plaisir!**

**Et c'est le 29 juillet parce que c'est l'anniversaire d'une super amie et comme c'est pendant les vacs, tout le monde a tendance à oublier...(pas moi!)...lol ..voilà..elle se reconnaîtra! **


	3. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: Le génial monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas...""SOUPIR""

_Je suis vraiment DESOLEE pour la longue attente... Je vous préviens: ce chapitre n'est pas super _du tout!_ J'espère que le prochain sera mieux... Beaucoup de choses seront expliquées dans celui-là (le prochain)... Je pars en vacances donc je poste ce chapitre maintenant mais sinon je pourrais pas 'updater' avant 2 semaines au moins... Merci de lire !__

* * *

_

**Nouvelles Chances**

_BA de Danone_

**Chapitre 2 : Diagon Alley**

« DRACO ! DÉPÊCHE-TOI ! » La voix de Narcissa Malfoy, très irritée, pour ne pas trop minimiser, se fit entendre dans toute l'aile Est du Manoir. En effet, le _Malfoy Manor_ était une gigantesque villa qui depuis la mort de Lucius Malfoy n'était habitée que par Draco Malfoy et sa mère, Narcissa.

Que le lecteur n'ait pas de préjugés : nous n'affirmerons pas que le défunt M. Malfoy était un homme modèle ni exemplaire car il n'était aucun des deux. En effet, malheureusement, ou heureusement, on ne le saurait dire, l'humanité est faite de manière à ce que personne ne soit parfait et Lucius Malfoy ne faisait pas exception à cette règle. Nous nous bornerons donc à dire qu'il était un homme comme tous les autres : avec ses défauts aussi bien que ses qualités ; ni noir, ni blanc, mais plutôt gris… Fermons cette parenthèse et revenons ainsi à la scène que nous avons quittée il y a quelques instants chez les Malfoy.

« TU VAS NOUS METTRE EN RETARD ! »

La maîtresse de maison se tenait au pied du grand escalier, les mains sur les hanches, attendant impatiemment que son fils daigne se montrer. Quelques instants plus tard, un jeune homme élancé aux cheveux d'un blond si clair qu'on aurait pu prendre pour presque blanc, apparut.

Draco Malfoy ne s'était pas levé du bon pied ce matin-là, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire.Il était d'assez mauvaise humeur et ne chercha pas à le dissimuler :

-Maman, il y a une seule chose que je n'ai pas comprise : POURQUOI est-ce que tu insistes pour que je viennes avec toi ? Tu m'as obligé à venir acheter mes fournitures hier et aujourd'hui, tu me demandes d'y retourner !

_-Franchement, elle ne pourrait pas aller acheter ses affaires et faire son shopping toute seule ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'oblige, moi, à l'accompagner ! C'est de la pure TORTURE ! Elle ne se rend pas compte à quel point ça peut être ennuyeux pour moi de la voir s'acheter des millions de vêtements ! Et puis, j'y suis déjà allé hier… On dirait qu'elle fait exprès !_

-Bon Draco, j'en ai assez de ton comportement immature et j'estime pouvoir te parler normalement et pas comme si tu avais dix ans. Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi accompagner ta pauvre mère pour faire quelques courses et en même temps pour lui faire plaisir est si atroce...

-Mais Maman…

-Chut ! Je n'ai pas fini ! …

-Tu ne comprends pas…

-Oh si ! Je comprends très bien ! Mieux que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer même…

-Mais…

-Pas de 'mais', le coupa Narcissa Malfoy, qui semblait éprouver un malin plaisir en faisant peur à son fils...

**_

* * *

20 minutes plus tard, Chemin de Traverse _**

-Enfin libre, murmura Draco, soulagé de ne plus être à la portée de sa mère. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle m'a fait la morale pendant dix minutes… pensait-il, Dix minutes de 'je croyais que je t'avais appris à mieux te comporter', et de 'tu devrais te comporter comme le jeune homme de bonne famille que tu es' et de 'ta place' ceci, 'les gens' cela… Au moins, elle m'a laissé sortir de cet affreux magasin dans lequel la vendeuse n'arrêtait pas de lui dire à quel point j'ai grandi, ou à quel point je suis beau et charmant…Tout ça, je le sais déjà, je n'ai pas besoin qu'une vieille sorcière - dans tous les sens du terme- me le répète pendant une demi-heure…

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme déambulait dans la rue principale du Chemin de Traverse sans faire attention à où il se dirigeait…

-Et puis, en plus de cela, je n'arrête pas de penser à cette fille que j'ai vue l'autre jour… Pourquoi ? Je sais que quelque chose en elle m'était familier mais je n'arrive pas à mettre mon doigt dessus… En tout cas, elle était belle…très belle, maintenant que j'y repense. Non, je ne suis pas obsédé…juste un peuintrigué…un peu _trop_ intrigué à mon avis… mais je sens que si je ne la retrouve pas cette curiosité va réellement se transformer en obsession… Vraiment, j'ai le sentiment que mon état mental ne s'améliore pas –non pas que j'aie des problèmes, juste pour clarifier les esprits- décidément, je m'explique avec moi-même, que c'est drôle (notons l'ironie). Je suis littéralement _hanté_ par une fille que je ne connais pas et en plus de cela je voudrais la _retrouver_!

Se remémorant les événements de quelques jours -ou plus exactement deux nuits- auparavant, Draco revoyait apparaître devant ses yeux la jeune fille qui avait hanté ses rêves la nuit précédente. Elle était brune, les cheveux longs, le visage paisible, le sourire angélique, le souffle léger et régulier, alors qu'elle était plongée dans le sommeil le plus profond…

Plus il pensait à ce mystérieux être, plus l'image de cette jeune fille devenait ressemblante, distincte…presque…presque…oui…presque _réelle_…

* * *

Sortant de chez Fleury et Bott, une jeune fille, visiblement satisfaite par ses achats, et arborant une expression triomphante au visage, se disait : 

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai trouvé des premières éditions de _Wuthering__ Heights_ et de _Jane Eyre_, à moitié prix en plus de cela ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que les sœurs Brontë étaient en fait des sorcières. Vraiment, ce monde ne terminera pas de m'étonner : j'apprends de nouvelles choses chaque jour !

Sans interrompre le train de ses pensées, elle s'était laissée emmener par le flot dense et compacte de sorciers et sorcières présents à cette heure de la journée en très grand nombre. Elle ignorait vers où elle allait où ce qu'elle faisait. Peu lui importait car de nouvelles idées vinrent perturber son esprit.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à sortir tous ces évènements inhabituels d'hier hors de ma tête ? Je devrais être habituée à ''l'étrange'' maintenant : après tout, je suis bien allée six ans à Poudlard, conservée la place de meilleure de l'année pendant ces six années, tout en étant la meilleure amie du ''_Boy-Who-Lived''_ (Harry. Potter…au cas où quelqu'un n'aurait pas compris…mais j'en doute) et en l'aidant dans ces aventures au cours des années.

Au souvenir de l'un des ses premiers, seuls, et meilleurs amis, un sourire commença à se dessiner aux coins de ses lèvres :

-Voldemort… Parfois je me demande pourquoi cet abruti de soi-disant 'Seigneur des Ténèbres' continue à vouloir se battre contre Harry…visiblement, il ne le connaît pas. Si il y a une chose certaine pour moi c'est que lors du 'face-à-face final', Harry le fera payer pour toutes les souffrances, tous les sacrifices et tous les deuils que la communauté magique entière a dû subir et faire durant ce ''règne de peur'', et Harry le premier. Quand je pense qu'il n'a jamais connu ses parents et en plus de cela avoir à supporter le poids de la prophétie sur les épaules. Enfin, je suis sûre que Voldemort aura son compte après bien trop d'années de terreur chez les gens…

Si quelqu'un avait été en train de l'observer, il aurait vu l'image d'une jeune fille d'à peine dix-sept ans, dont l'expression rayonnante avait changé en l'espace de quelques instants pour devenir mélancolique et triste, puis pour se poser à une expression déterminée…

-Je vais aider Harry, avec Ron et tout le monde, bien sûr, c'est évident. Mais j'ai le pressentiment que ce 'duel final' aura lieu beaucoup plus tôt que nous ne l'aurions imaginé…Et puis, j'ai vraiment envie de l'aider…en faisant plus que le _'moral support'_…Je veux faire quelque chose d'important qui pourrait aider à un éventuel retournement la situation…mais quoi ? Je me demande si la sensation que quelqu'un était dans ma chambre l'autre jour a un lien avec ça. Je sens que de toutes manières je vais trouver une réponse à mes questions… et bientôt je l'espère…

Et, comme elle allait le découvrir un peu plus tard dans la semaine, les réponses à un grand nombre de ses questions étaient beaucoup plus proches qu'elle ne l'aurait cru…

* * *

Nos deux protagonistes avaient, comme l'ont pu annoncer, expliquer et montrer, les derniers paragraphes, tous deux la tête ailleurs, dans les nuages peut-être… 

-Comment se fait-il que je voie cette jeune fille sans même dormir ? Est-ce que je rêve , s'interrogeait Draco

-Comment se fait-il que j'aie eu autant de pressentiments en si peu de temps , se demandait Hermione, Ce n'est vraiment pas norma-

Mais Hermione n'eut pas le temps de méditer plus longtemps à ce sujet car elle venait juste de rentrer dans quelque chose de dur. Ce quelque chose de dur s'avéra être quelqu'un… N'ayant pas prêté attention jusque-là, elle ne put pas s'arrêter dans son élan à temps et sa tête rentra directement en contact avec le torse de cet homme, visiblement.

-Oh ! Je suis tellement déso-…MALFOY !

-Tss-tss ! C'est comme ça qu'on dit bonjour à quelqu'un de supérieur à soi, Granger ?

Draco était presque certain que la jeune sorcière devant lui était en train de répondre quelque chose. Elle ne s'était pourtant pas encore rendue compte que le jeune homme en face d'elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus :

-Pff ! Rien, comparé à la fille de l'autre soir ! Je veux dire, _Granger_ par rapport à l'_Inconnue–Avec–Un–Grand–'I'–De–L'autre–Soir _… N'importe quoi ! Haha… Je commence vraiment à développer un sérieux problème… C'est peut-être de la sénilité prématur-

-Malfoy ! MALFOY ? Ouhouh ! Y'a quelqu'un ?

La voix d'Hermione Granger eut pour effet de sortir Draco de ses pensées. Heureusement pour lui car qui sait à quelles conclusions celles-ci auraient pu le mener.

-Pardon… Oui , demanda-t-il distraitement.

A peine ces deux simples mots furent-ils sortis de sa bouche que son interlocutrice s'interrogea :

-C'est moi ou _Draco Malfoy_ vient de s'excuser _et_ d'être poli avec moi en l'espace de deux secondes ? Ouah ! Je dois vraiment arrêter d'avoir ces hallucinations… Elles vont me rendre folle !

Elle ne se doutait pas le moins du monde, que, pas moins surprise, et devant elle, choquée, la personne en question se demandait exactement la même chose :

-Qu'est-ce qui _m_'a pris de parler normalement à _Hermione Granger_ ? –ça devrait être même interdit de mettre ces trois choses dans une seule et unique phrase : Moi, _Draco Malfoy_, je ne devrais _pas_ parler _normalement _à Granger…Ce serait plus qu'anormal !– Et de m'excuser en plus de ça… De toutes les personnes vivantes présentes sur Terre à qui j'aurais pu dire « pardon », ça _devait_ être _elle_ ! ARGH ! _Life is so unfair!_

Cependant, Draco, étant la personne réfléchie, posée et calme (ce que nous devrions tous déjà savoir…Notez bien l'ironie…) se remis, ou du moins remit la façade impassible qui lui était habituelle, en public.

Pendant ce temps-là, Hermione était toujours plongée au plus profond de ses théories internes. L'une de ses hypothèses portait sur la possibilité d'un lien entre les visions étranges qu'elle avait eues et le rêve de la visite nocturne. L'autre, tout à fait différente, était à propos d'un certain Draco Malfoy et d'une éventuelle reconversion de ce dernier, seule raison probable qu'elle avait réussi à trouver jusque-là pour s'expliquer son comportement inhabituel.

Ce dernier, indigné envers lui-même pour ce qu'il avait dit et envers Hermione pour être…elle-même…, décidant d'ignorer ses paroles antérieures, lui jeta avec le plus de mépris qu'il pouvait y mettre :

-Granger ! _Granger _! Eh oh ! J'aimerais que tu m'écoutes quand je te parle… Ce que tu ne mérites même pas. Je me demande pourquoi je perds mon temps à parler à une créature sale et répugnante comme toi…

Malheureusement pour lui, c'est à ce moment précis que Narcissa choisit de faire son entrée sur scène. Elle venait de finir ses achats et cherchait son fils tout en réfléchissant à différentes manières possibles de rencontrer la jeune fille qu'elle était allée ''visiter'' quelques nuits auparavant. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle aperçut son fils en 'conversation' avec celle-ci, elle pressa le pas pour aller le retrouver et entendit sa dernière remarque cinglante.

-Draco Malfoy ! Je ne t'ai pas élevé de manière à ce que tu insultes les gens comme ça… Tu devrais te comporter civilement avec tout le monde ! Et en particulier avec les jolies jeunes filles que tu croises dans la rue par une belle et ensoleillée après-midi d'été, s'exclama-t-elle à l'adresse de son fils.

-Hermione Granger, je présume ? continua-t-elle d'un seul souffle, se tournant vers la jeune fille un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je suis sincèrement désolée pour le comportement enfantin de mon fils, s'excusa-t-elle. Généralement, il agit comme cela quand il est intrigué ou attiré par la personne à qui il s'adresse, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Le jeune homme eut la décence de rougir un tant soit peu. Voyant cela, sa mère en profita pour glisser à Hermione :

-Tu vois ? Mais remarque, entre nous, je suis d'accord avec lui car tu as l'air charmante !

Draco ne put s'empêcher d'entendre cela et s'empressa de se défendre :

-Mais non Maman ! Pourquoi est-ce que je serais intrigué ou attiré, à cela il fit une grimace, par _Hermione Granger_, la meilleure amie de _Harry Potter_ ?

-Madame Malfoy, je crois que votre fils a raison ici… Je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait voir en moi…

Narcissa Malfoy, sans prêter attention aux remarques et aux expressions de dégoût peintes sur les visages des deux adolescents, répondit à leurs questions :

-Oh mais parce que Mlle Hermione Granger ici présente est jolie, intelligente, aimable, polie –ce que je ne pourrais pas dire de toi, Draco– et beaucoup d'autres qualités que je ne lui connais pas encore mais que je suis sûre qu'elle possède.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de rougir et de murmurer :

-Merci Madame Malfoy, c'est très gentil de votre pa-

-De rien, de rien, tout le plaisir est pour moi car c'est la vérité…Oh, et Hermione ?

-Oui ?

-Fais-moi plaisir et appelle-moi Narcissa ; « Mme Malfoy » me fait me sentir très âgée…, dit-elle en souriant

-Euh… d'accord.

-Très bien ! Maintenant, je crois que pour te dédommager entièrement, Draco (elle jeta à celui-ci un regard qui disait _'si tu y objectes, tu verras…'_ qui le fit ravaler toute remarque qu'il allait faire) et moi serions très heureux de te recevoir demain après-midi pour le thé au Malfoy Manor. Je m'y ennuie, toute seule avec Draco, et je suis sûre qu'un peu de compagnie lui fera beaucoup de bien à lui aussi.

-Euh…

-Très bien ! Les portes du manoir te sont ouvertes quand tu veux. A demain !

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, comprendre ou refuser : les deux Malfoy avaient déjà disparu dans la foule.

-Ouah ! Je n'imaginais pas Narcissa Malfoy comme ça. Elle est vraiment sympathique et chaleureuse… Et belle : j'aimerais bien être aussi grande, mince, élégante. Mais bon, voilà…Je ne suis _qu'_Hermione Granger après tout. On ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie. Je me demande si Malfoy a eu le poste de Préfet en chef. J'espère que si c'est lui, il se comportera normalement. Et à propos de lui, qu'est-ce que sa mère voulait dire par « intrigué ou attiré » par moi ? Elle ne sait peut-être pas comment il m'a traitée durant ces six années d'école. D'accord, je l'admets, il a grandi : il ne me traite plus avec le_ « M » word_, mais ça n'explique pas les cinq années précédentes…et puis, si il a été un peu plus 'humain' (pas 'civilisé') l'année dernière, ça n'implique pas qu'il ait été agréable…

Tout en continuant à réfléchir (avec des pensées plus ou moins cohérentes), Hermione reprit le chemin de chez elle.

* * *

**A/N: OK...J'espère que ça vous a plu...même si je suis consciente que c'était assez nul... Ah oui c'est un Univers Alterné...Ils sont en vacances d'été après la sixième année...Narcissa est sympa, Lucius était moins cinglé que d'habitude et Dumbledore n'est pas mort. Mais il n'y aura pas vraiment de références aux années précédentes et tout...Continuez à lire...et vous verrez bien! **

**Ayez pitié de moi et laissez un review...même si c'est seulement pour me dire que vous avez trouvé ça nul...ou à la limite pour me dire que vous avez lu...ça me ferait tellement plaisir!**

**Encore DESOLEE pour la longue durée de l' "update"...Soyez indulgents...Merci!**

**# BA de Danone #**

**Si vous avez le temps...allez lire une autre histoire, 'Un motsi simple'que je viens de commencer et qui fera 3-4 chapitres..Lisez...sinon vous ne saurez pas ce que vous perdez...**


	4. Tea Party at the Malfoy's

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient à part une grosse déprime et une idée d'histoire...

Je suis tellement désolée... Vraiment...Je n'ai pas d'excuse, mais j'espère que vous ne m'avez pas encore abandonnée...Merci de toujours lire à ceux qui lisent... (Plus d'explications à la fin..)...Bonne lecture...(**enfin** des explications...)

**

* * *

**

Nouvelles Chances

_BA de Danone _

**Chapitre 3 :_ Tea party at the Malfoy's_**

Le lendemain, pendant que, chez elle, Hermione stressait et se demandait pourquoi ce devait être sur elle que le malheur s'abattait, Narcissa Malfoy, elle, se réjouissait immensément des événements de la veille.

Elle pensait ainsi :

- J'ai vraiment eu de la chance hier... Hermione ne s'est pas rendue compte de qui exactement était venu dans sa chambre et j'ai réussi à la trouver sans problèmes, grâce à Draco, en fait. Lui non plus ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est réellement passé et que nous sommes allés chez elle l'autre nuit. Le choc que ça va lui faire quand je lui apprendrai que la fille qu'il a trouvée si jolie est en fait la meilleure amie de l'un de ses pires ennemis. Je me demande si le fait que je l'aie retrouvée si facilement est une simple coïncidence ou si il y a un rapport avec la vision de Draco et elle. À ce moment-là, cela voudrait dire qu'ils sont effectivement liés...

Mais Narcissa n'eut pas le temps de prolonger davantage le cours de ses pensées car elle fut brusquement interrompue par la voix d'un des elfes de maison. Hermione était arrivée. Et avec elle, l'heure des explications.

- Bonjour Hermione, accueilla-t-elle son invitée, comment vas-tu ?

- Bonjour Madame Malfoy. Je vais bien, merci, répondit avec incertitude Hermione. Et vous , demanda-t-elle.

- Très bien, très bien. Mais je ne t'ai pas invitée ici pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Tu as déjà dû te rendre compte de cela… Je veux te parler de choses plus importantes et plus urgentes que cela. Par contre, avant toute chose, permet-moi de demander à Draco de venir : ça le concerne aussi. Twinkie, interpella-t-elle un des elfes de maison, va chercher Draco et dis lui de venir tout de suite.

Puis, comme si de rien n'était, elle proposa à la jeune fille : - Thé ?

- Euh..oui je veux bien, accepta Hermione, un peu gênée. Merci.

C'est à ce moment-là que Draco choisit de faire son entrée :

- Ah, Draco, viens, assis-toi donc à côté de notre invitée, voilà. Du thé ? Bon, maintenant que vous êtes tous les deux ici, dans le calme et la sérénité, je vais vous parler de choses très importantes et peut-être même vitales pour vous deux. En voyant les mines interloquées des deux adolescents, elle répéta, oui, pour _vous deux_.

Voyant, qu'elle n'obtenait pas vraiment de réponse de la part de ni l'un ni l'autre, elle entreprit de continuer :

- Bon, puisqu'aucun de vous ne réagit, je vais continuer. Si je t'ai invitée, Hermione, ce n'est pas pour rien, ou pour embêter mon fils, comme on pourrait le croire. Avant toute chose, dis-moi, est-ce que tu as eu d'étranges rêves que quelqu'un s'était introduit chez toi pendant la nuit ?

Hermione hocha la tête, incapable de produire un son tellement elle était surprise par la question.

- Eh bien, tu n'as pas rêvé car il y a deux jours- ou trois nuits si tu préfères- Draco et moi sommes venus dans ta chambre.

Narcissa attendit patiemment que sa révélation prenne effet.

Draco, n'écoutant qu'à moitié, réfléchissait à ce qui s'était passé quelques nuits plus tôt et à la jeune fille qu'il avait vue :

- Elle était tellement belle… Je me demande pourquoi elle a invité Granger à la maison… C'est pas comme si c'était..Oh non ! Je viens _pas _de penser que Granger, _Hermione_ Granger était 'tellement belle' ! (…) Bon d'accord, j'avoue, elle est assez jolie, elle s'est améliorée physiquement, mais bon…c'est toujours..bah..Granger quand même…La miss je-sais-tout-alias-meilleure-amie-de-Harry-Potter…

Plongé dans ses contemplations, il mit du temps à comprendre ce que sa mère venait de révéler :

- Pourquoi elle vient de dire ça à Granger ? Oh ptan ! Non ! Elle vient pas de dire que la fille de l'autre soir, c'était Granger ! Oh non ! Mrde ! Il ne pouvait pas garder le silence plus longtemps.

- Maman, t'es sûre que c'est elle, enfin je veux dire, tu vois…, essaya-t-il de la convaincre

- Oui, Draco, c'était chez elle que nous étions allés…, arriva la réponse catégorique de Narcissa à son fils, mais elle s'arrêta net, car pour une raison inconnue (hum hum) de tous, Draco avait commencé à se taper la tête contre la table…

De son côté, Hermione aussi avait du mal à comprendre ce que Narcissa venait de lui apprendre… Comment avaient-ils pu s'introduire chez elle ? Et surtout _pourquoi ? _Est-ce que la vision étrange de la jeune fille à terre avait un rapport avec tout cela ? Elle espérait bien que Narcissa allait leur expliquer et répondre à toutes ces questions et plus peut-être, avec un peu de chance.

Oh, Hermione ne se rendait pas compte à quel point elle allait être servie…

Narcissa commença alors son récit :

« Alors, je vous explique. –Draco, arrête de te comporter comme cela s'il te plaît. –Il existe dans le monde magique plusieurs réseaux de services secrets. Il en va de même pour les sociétés secrètes. Je fais partie de l'une d'entre elles, qui est en fait la plus grande des organisations secrètes existantes dans le monde magique et qui regroupe un très grand nombre d'espions. Cette société dont je ne peux pas vous donner le nom pour des raisons inconnues, mais elle existe depuis au moins aussi longtemps que Poudlard, et peut-être même plus. Elle ne fait pas partie d'un des deux 'côtés' puisqu'elle a choisi de rester neutre et de recruter des agents de ces deux 'côtés' pour pouvoir garder un statut objectif.

« Il existe plusieurs départements, ou sections, selon les spécialités de chacuns. Chaque membre a forcément un potentiel magique assez important et des pouvoirs généralement reliés au temps : passé, présent et futur. Ce peut donc être des facilités linguistiques, imaginatives, des capacités ayant un rapport avec l'histoire, avec les mœurs, avec les hommes… En plus de cela, nous avons des aptitudes mentales un peu plus développées –nous avons de très grands mages pratiquant l'occlumencie et la legilimencie.

« On trouve parfois chez certains partenaires –car on est toujours par paires de deux –une possibilité de communiquer par la seule pensée. Cette aptitude, qui reste assez rare est tout de même un avantage important sur l'adversaire car les deux personnes concernées ont un moyen de communication discret, silencieux et invisible, ce qui est beaucoup plus efficace.

« Quelques-uns arrivent à bouger des objets par la seule force de leur pensée ou encore d'avoir des visions. La société, ou SOS comme on l'appelle généralement, ne recrute que des gens ayant fini leurs études et regroupant tous ou certains de ces critères.

« Vous devez vous demander tous les deux pourquoi et dans quel but je vous raconte tout cela. Eh bien, cette organisation secrète, dont j'ai été chargé de vous parler, s'est, en ces temps troublés d'avant-guerre, alliée avec Dumbledore. Je sais, ça n'explique rien et vous vous posez les mêmes questions mais patience : ça va arriver.

« Comme dans toutes les sociétés –secrètes ou pas –nous avons un 'chef' ou 'leader'. Il se trouve que dans notre cas, le 'chef' est une femme. Elle possède des aptitudes très peu répandues et donc très spéciales : elle a la capacité d'avoir des visions concernant l'une des trois dimensions, c'est-à-dire passé, présent et futur. Ce qui est encore plus impressionnant, c'est qu'elle arrive à savoir à quelle dimension la vision qu'elle a eue… Cela facilite donc énormément les recherches et les missions, bref, l'organisation en général…

« Je me rapproche du sujet… Il y a quelques mois déjà, notre dirigeante a eu une vision très étrange, qui impliquait deux jeunes gens inconnus, combattant dos à dos, et repoussant leurs opposants avec une force et un courage prodigieux. Malgré le manque de netteté, elle a réussi à relever certaines caractéristiques de ces deux personnages. La jeune fille était brune, avait de longs cheveux, et était d'une taille moyenne. Nous n'avions aucune idée quant à l'identité de cette jeune fille : ce pouvait être n'importe qui… En revanche, pour le jeune homme, les recherches ont été facilitées par la couleur de ses cheveux qui étaient, vous l'avez deviné non , blond très clair, tellement clair qu'on les aurait dit presque blancs.

« Il n'y a aucun doute car cette couleur de cheveux est propre à la famille Malfoy : il n'y a donc pas de confusions possibles. Ce jeune homme, Draco, c'est toi. Le travail, à partir de là était facilité : il nous suffisait de trouver une jeune fille du même âge, brune, les cheveux longs, de taille moyenne, et ne l'oublions pas, avec un potentiel magique supérieur à la moyenne. Il a fallu se rendre à l'évidence que ces traits ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une seule personne, et cette personne, c'est toi, Hermione.

« Pourquoi est-ce si important de vous avoir avec nous ? Parce que la 'chèfe' a jugé qu'il était d'une extrême urgence de vous recruter, en faisant exception car vous n'avez pas fini vos études, et de vous entraîner au plus vite. La situation, comme vous le savez, est très difficile dans le monde magique et vous aurez probablement un rôle important et crucial. C'est pour cela que je suis venue avec Draco chez toi l'autre nuit. Il fallait vérifier que tu répondais bien au flux d'énergie dont vous aurez besoin de vous servir lors de votre recrutement.

« C'est bon. Je crois que c'est à peu près tout. Je suis consciente que cela fait pas mal d'informations à digérer en quelques instants. Mais si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à me les poser, et si je ne suis pas autorisée, ou capable de vous y répondre, vous devrez attendre votre réunion avec la dirigeante »

Narcissa dut attendre une bonne dizaine de minutes pour que Draco et Hermione reprennent contrôle de leurs esprits en toute totalité. Elle aussi avait été choquée, et n'avait pas voulu croire ce que lui avait dit la personne venue la recruter. Elle savait cependant que les deux jeunes gens en face d'elle, lorsqu'en pleine possession de leurs aptitudes certaines, feraient partie des plus puissants membres du moment. Sa mission, s'ils acceptaient tout cela, serait accomplie, et tous deux passeraient entre les mains de membres spécialisés de la société.

Ce fut Draco qui prit la parole en premier :

- Maman, l'autre jour, quand tu m'as emmené avec toi chez Granger, pourquoi est-ce que je ne me suis pas rendu compte de ce que je faisais ? Je veux dire, je l'ai vue, mais à part ça je ne me rappelle pas vraiment comment…

- Ah, c'est une question très intéressante que celle que tu viens de poser, Draco. Eh bien, vois-tu, je ne suis pas sûre moi-même du comment ni du pourquoi, mais je pense que c'est ton potentiel magique interne qui t'as 'guidé' pour ne pas dire 'contrôlé' durant la phase importante du rituel.

Hermione posa alors une question qui la tiraillait depuis un certain temps :

- A propos de cela, j'ai une question. Comment pouvez-vous être si sûrs que je suis bien la jeune fille de la vision ? D'accord, vous me dites qu'il y avait certains critères, mais je suis certaine que je ne suis pas la seule sorcière de mon âge avec les cheveux longs et marrons et avec un potentiel magique élevé…

Mais à cela, Narcissa fut catégorique :

- Je suis désolée Hermione, mais nous avons cherché et cherché pendant de longues semaines… Il a fallu se rendre à l'évidence, tu _es_ bien la plus puissante sorcière réunissant _tous_ ces critères… Et Draco aussi. Il n'y a plus de doutes sur l'identité des deux jeunes gens : Draco _est_ le jeune homme et toi, Hermione, tu es la jeune fille.

- Oui, mais alors cela voudrait dire que Malf- Draco et moi allons devoir travailler ensemble, non ? Et en voyant notre 'relation', je ne crois pas que vous allez tous insister pour que l'on soit tous deux mis ensemble…non ?

- Au contraire, ma chère, au contraire. Vous allez tous les deux devoir coopérer, et pour cela trouver un moyen de vous entendre. Comme vous êtes des exceptions, vous êtes beaucoup plus jeunes que le reste des agents, _mais_ vous allez quand même être mis ensemble car notre 'chèfe' est persuadée que ce n'est qu'en combinant vos pouvoirs et aptitudes que vous parviendrez au maximum de vos capacités chacun.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est pas possible, s'exclama Draco révolté, tu peux pas me faire ça ! Maman, reprit-il d'un ton étrangement calme, dis-moi que c'est une blague…

- Ecoute Draco, tu vas devoir accepter cela… Et puis, même si vous ne vous en rendez pas compte, vos personnalités sont à la fois très opposées et très similaires. Vous vous complétez en même temps que vous vous ressemblez…

- Mais alors, comment est-ce que…

L'après-midi passa très vite, et sans qu'aucun des trois ne s'en rende compte, à force de poser des questions et d'écouter attentivement les réponses, le soir était déjà tombé. Ce changement fut marqué par un grand coup de tonerre suivit quelques secondes plus tard d'éclairs et de la foudre. On entendit alors la pluie marteler sur le toit et aux alentours du Malfoy Manor. Ce spectacle réussit à sortir les trois occupants de la pièce de leur conversation.

- Euh…, fit Hermione tout en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre qui annonçait déjà 9h45. Je suis désolée mais je crois que je vais devoir partir. Merci beaucoup pour tout, mada- Narcissa, c'était très intéressant et ça a expliqué beaucoup de choses, dit-elle, adressant un sourire à son interlocutrice.

Elle se leva ensuite de manière assez précipitée, se tourna vers Draco et hocha de la tête, presque imperceptiblement.

- Ah, bon, puisque c'est le cas… je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à la cheminée principale. Et excuse-moi auprès de tes parents pour t'avoir gardée aussi longtemps.

- Oh, ce n'est pas vraiment la peine, je trouverai toute seule… Et puis, pour mes parents, il n'y a aucun problème : ils sont partis une semaine en Australie pour un congrès. Je suis seule à la maison. Merci encore.

La jeune fille commença alors à se diriger vers la porte de l'un des nombreux salons de l'aile où ils se trouvaient. Mais c'est à ce moment-là que Narcissa eut une _très_ bonne idée, et rappelant la jeune fille, lui exposa cette idée :

- Hermione, je me sens obligée d'insister pour que tu restes au Manor. Ce serait plus pratique, et si tu veux, Draco t'accompagnera chez toi pour prendre tes affaires pour la nuit, ou plus longtemps si tu souhaites passer quelques jours de plus ici, avec Draco et moi, puisque tes parents ne sont pas là…

- Pourquoi je _devais_ lui dire ça, se demandait Hermione, Pourquoi ? Comment est-ce que j'ai pu être stupide à un tel point ? ARGH..Maintenant je vais devoir rester avec Malfoy et sa mère… Pourquoi est-ce que c'est tombé sur _moi_ ? En plus, maintenant je suis obligée d'accepter…

C'est ainsi que Hermione Granger se vit aller chez elle vers dix heures du soir, accompagnée de Draco Malfoy, qui ne semblait pas non plus en mener large, pour récupérer des affaires et ainsi retourner au Malfoy Manor en temps qu'invitée 'de longue durée'…

Tous deux allèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille pour qu'elle prenne ses affaires. En chemin, elle trouva dans la cuisine une lettre de ses parents lui annonçant qu'ils profiteraient du beau temps et du climat favorable en Australie pour y passer une semaine de plus. Ils lui donnaient la permission d'aller passer ces deux semaines chez des amis.

- Génial ! Alors comme ça ils me laissent plus de raisons d'aller chez Malfoy…Grr…Parfois je me dis que je vous déteste vraiment et que le vie est en effet _très_ injuste, _surtout_ envers _moi_.

- J'aime bien ta chambre, dit soudain Draco.

- Quoi , interrogea une Hermione visiblement choquée : il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le Malfoy Manor, et maintenant qu'il disait quelque chose, c'était pour lui dire qu'il…qu'il…qu'il _aimait bien_ sa _chambre_ !

- Tu m'as entendu, Granger. Je n'ai pas besoin de me répéter. Et si tu veux savoir, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de te dire ça…

- D'accord…euh…merci ?

- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. Fini avec tes affaires ?

- Euh...oui.

- Bien. On peut y aller alors.

Ils ne parlèrent plus. Et ce fut donc en silence que les deux adolescents retournèrent au Malfoy Manor où Narcissa, après les avoir accueillis, alla se coucher, tout en disant à Draco de montrer à Hermione sa chambre. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient, toujours en silence, de la chambre, Hermione fut soudain prise d'un violent tournis. Elle s'arrêta brusquement et s'appuya à l'aide de sa main contre le mur pour se stabiliser. Draco, qui s'était retourné en entendant le soudain arrêt de sa compagne, lui lança un regard, tellement différent de ceux pleins de mépris et de dégout qu'il lui adressait d'habitude, qui demandait si elle allait bien.

- C'est bon, ça va, j'ai seulement la tête qui tourne un peu.

- OK

Mais ce n'était pas « OK ». Dès qu'elle se remit à marcher, Hermione ressentit une nouvelle fois un grand vertige. Elle ferma les yeux et vit, à sa plus grande surprise, quelque chose qu'elle avait oublié :

_>_

_Une jeune fille gisait à terre, dans la rue. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être blessée mais elle avait perdu connaissance. Ses longs cheveux étaient épars. Sa bouche était restée entrouverte. Ses délicates mains reposaient sur son ventre… Les quelques personnes qui passaient poursuivaient leur route sans avoir l'air préoccupés par l'adolescente évanouie qui reposait paisiblement à quelques mètres d'eux. Personne ne semblait s'être rendu compte de son état, ni même de son existence. _

… _Personne ? Non, pas exactement …_

_Plusieurs formes sombres se rapprochaient de la jeune fille. Ils avançaient, leur progression était menaçante, et ne donnait pas de très bons présages. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle…Ils ne s'arrêtaient toujours pas… Trois mètres, deux…un mètre et tout serait fini…_

_>_

- Ça va Granger ?

- Hein ? …Oui, oui, ça va… J'ai seulement… eu une…une… vision bizarre sur…

Mais elle ne put achever sa phrase, car juste à ce moment-là, elle s'évanouit.

**

* * *

Bon, alors, je m'excuse... Je suis vraiment désolée... Le chapitre était déjà écrit à la moitié et là...plus d'inspiration...Et puis une super amie qui s'en va (Astrid, tu me manques, c'est horrible), la fin d'une super classe cette année, et donc une grosse déprime... Mais bon, c'est pas des si bonnes raisons alors je m'excuse ...**

Je suis tellement désolée... Et je vous préviens d'avance, le prochain chapitre risque de mettre un peu de temps à venir, vu que je n'ai pas du tout commencé à l'écrire... Mais bon, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez... (je suis pas fière de moi..)

Merci d'avoir lu, je vous adorerai si vous laissez un(e)..(vu que je sais jamais le genre)review..

BA de Danone


	5. Les aventures de Draco

**Nouvelles Chances**

_BA de Danone_

_"'""_

_- Ça va Granger ?_

_- Hein ? …Oui, oui, ça va… J'ai seulement… eu une…une… vision bizarre sur…_

_Mais elle ne put achever sa phrase, car juste à ce moment-là, elle s'évanouit._

_"'""_

**Chapitre 4 : Les aventures de Draco... **

Draco n'eut pas la chance de réagir : un instant il se retournait pour être face à Granger et en l'espace d'un centième de seconde, elle s'était évanouie. C'est donc ainsi que Draco Malfoy se retrouva un soir accroupi à côté d'une Hermione Granger évanouie, étendue dans un des nombreux couloirs de l'aile Est du très vaste 'Malfoy Manor'…

Le jeune homme soupira : Qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter cela ?

Il commença alors à prendre Hermione dans ses bras : tant qu'il y était, il ferait mieux d'emmener la jeune fille dans sa chambre avant que sa mère n'arrive. En effet il l'imaginait déjà en train de lui énumérer toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il aurait dû faire preuve d'héroïsme en sauvant la demoiselle en détresse de la chute périlleuse qui l'attendait…pour qu'elle s'évanouisse dans ses bras…

Décidément, sa mère était vraiment trop fleur bleue : franchement, Granger, une demoiselle en détresse ? et lui, Draco Malfoy, en prince charmant ?

_Haha. Laissez-moi rire. _

_Haha. Non. Merci, mais ça ira comme ça, Maman._

Et le voilà qui se remettait à se parler tout seul (ou à lui-même, ce qui au fond revenait au même).

_Besoin de sommeil, mon cher. _

Mais avant de pouvoir aller se coucher, il devait emmener Granger à sa chambre…

_Bon, autant y aller maintenant. Le plus tôt je finis ça, le plus tôt je peux répondre à l'appel de mon lit…_ _Allez mon vieux, on y va…_

Après un autre long soupir, Draco passa un des bras d'Hermione autour de son cou et la souleva.

_Oula. J'imaginais pas que Granger pesait autant. Je veux dire, elle n'est pas grosse ni rien… Ça doit être à cause de ma fatigue…_

Il réajusta la position de la jeune fille dans ses bras. Elle ne s'était pas réveillée : au contraire, elle avait enfoui son visage dans la chemise de Draco, ce qui le laissa…très étonné, disons. Inconsciemment, il se prit à sourire…

… _Donc une Granger endormie est beaucoup plus agréable qu'une Granger éveillée… Bon à savoir._

C'est alors que Draco Malfoy entreprit le très long voyage (vingt longs, longs, _très_ longs, mètres) du milieu du couloir jusqu'à l'une des chambres d'invités, qui était désormais celle d'Hermione Granger, avec cette dernière dans les bras, évanouie et en train de se serrer contre lui… C'était tout de même un spectacle que de voir deux ennemis, l'une inconsciente et l'autre plus vraiment très conscient, dans une attitude si…intime ?

_C'est bon, on y est presque. On ouvre la porte. On rentre. Allez, dernier effort Draco, trois mètres, deux mètres, un mètre…c'est bon ! _

Dans un ultime effort, il déposa sa précieuse charge sur le lit. Il réussit à délicatement déserrer l'étreinte qu'Hermione avait sur lui et se releva.

_Ah ! Enfin fini…Ouf ! Je vais pouvoir aller me coucher… Heureusement que Maman a donné à Granger une chambre assez proche de la mienne…_

Mais le jeune Malfoy se prit à contempler, une fois de plus, à l'image de quelques nuits auparavant, le visage endormi de la jeune fille étendue sur le lit. La masse de cheveux sombres, encadrant un visage plus pâle, comme fait de porcelaine, qui avait le même air de sérénité que la dernière fois. Pourtant, il savait maintenant que ce visage angélique appartenait à la meilleure amie de son ennemi juré, mais Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fasciné par la beauté singulière de la jeune fille. De cet ensemble se dégageait comme un halo d'innocence, de paix, de _bien_ en général.

_Draaaaaaaaaco. Réveille-toi. C'est Granger, je te rappelle. Et tu dois aller te coucher…_

Mais elle était belle ainsi. Si seulement…Et pourtant…et pourtant… S'il y avait quelqu'un qui savait sur cette Terre à quel point cette jeune fille pouvait être hargneuse, irritante et, pour ne pas user certains termes dérogatoires, ne _pas _sortir le meilleur côté de Draco…

A contrecoeur, le jeune homme détacha son regard de la figure endormie sur le lit et sortit de la chambre, en faisant attention de faire le moins de bruit possible en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre où il s'étendit sur son lit et ne put pas réfléchir plus loin que « journée intéressante » car il fut aussitôt pris d'un sommeil profond.

Dans le couloir, la porte d'un passage secret se referma doucement. Derrière le panneau coulissant dissimulé dans le mur, Narcissa reprit le chemin de ses appartements un sourire aux coin des lèvres…

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lendemain matin :**

Draco était en plein milieu d'un rêve très plaisant lorsqu'il fut _(littéralement !)_ attaqué par les premiers rayons de soleil de la journée.

- Ughhhh, fit-il dans un langage inconnu du commun des mortel. Foutu soleil !

Dû à son épuisement, son cerveau n'était toujours pas en marche, il abandonna donc tout espoir d'avoir des pensées quelque peu cohérentes. Ainsi, il ne prit pas vraiment la peine de se dire qu'il avait oublié de tirer les rideaux la veille, et que, étant un sorcier, il lui suffisait de prendre sa baguette et de faire un geste du poignet tout en disant un sort pour fermer les rideaux. Le réflexe du jeune Malfoy fut donc de placer sa tête sous son oreiller aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour éviter la lumière du jour.

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas encore fini pour lui…

A peine avait-il commencé à se rendormir que le son mélodieux des oiseaux arriva à ses oreilles. D'autant plus que les oiseaux en question avait trouvé sa fenêtre très accueillante et s'étaient donc postés juste à côté pour lui faire une jolie sérénade.

Instinctivement, il s'enfonça encore plus l'oreiller sur la tête. Sans effet.

- AAAAAAAH, cria-t-il dans son matelas _(ou en tout cas, ce cri de désespoir (?) ressemblait à ça...) _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Tout ce que je veux c'est _dormir en paix !_ C'est si dur que ça ?

Il essaya tout de même de se rendormir, malgré le joyeux chant des oiseaux à sa fenêtre…peine perdue…Pas moins de deux minutes plus tard, il entendit la voix de sa mère résonner par magie dans sa chambre :

« Draco ! Viens déjeuner ! »

Décidément, le monde avait vraiment quelque chose contre lui aujourd'hui ! Avec un dernier grognement et un looooong soupir, il se décida enfin à se lever. Il sortit de son lit et alla ouvrir la porte

…pour se trouver face à Hermione Granger !

Draco prit soudain conscience qu'il était encore en pyjama : c'est-à-dire pantalon de pyjama et…rien d'autre !

_Hum Hum._

Il ferma les yeux.

_Je rêve là...ouais je fais un énorme cauchemar! _

Les rouvrit.

_Nooooon ! _

Pour voir une jeune fille rougissante à vue d'œil.

_C'est pas possible..._

**Réflexe : rentrer dans sa chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui le plus vite possible.**

C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit. Puis, s'adossant contre la porte, il pensa (et on comprend pourquoi) : « MERDE ! »

De l'autre côté de la porte, quelqu'un pensait exactement la même chose.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Je sais, c'est court, mais je me suis dit que j'allais quand même le poster pour vous prouver que je suis encore vivante...Donc s'il vous plaît, épargnez-moi dans votre rage (parce que je vous ai laissés si longtemps avec Hermione qui s'évanouit comme ça...j'avoue c'était assez méchant de ma part...mais il faut bien que je vous donne une raison de continuer à lire...) et dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé...**

**Merci d'avoir lu, et merci pour les reviews !**

**Gros Bisous à tout le monde,**

**BA de Danone**


	6. Premier entretien

**Lecteurs, lectrices, je suis de retour !**

**Après une absence longue de plusieurs mois, qui vous ont sans doute paru une éternité, je me suis enfin décidée, succombant à la culpabilité et à la pression d'une amie, à me ménager les neurones et à finir ce cinquième chapitre. En y repensant, j'aurais jamais dû la convertir au culte de fanfiction ! Mais vous pouvez quand même la remercier de m'avoir menacée… (« Tu vas pas arrêter tes histoires comme ça. Il me faut des suites, sinon jte tue ! », et juste à l'instant ****« si j'avais pas autant besoin de toi, je te tuerais ****»****).  
**

**Je ne vais pas continuer à vous parler de ma vie, mais je vous conseille fortement de relire le(s) chapitre(s) précédent(s) pour vous remettre dans l'atmosphère… Encore désolée, TOUTES MES EXCUSES. Chapitre plus long, pour, je l'espère, me faire pardonner. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

**Nouvelles Chances**

_BA de Danone_

_"'""_

_C'est pas possible..._

_**Réflexe : rentrer dans sa chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui le plus vite possible.**_

_C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit. Puis, s'adossant contre la porte, il pensa (et on comprend pourquoi) : « MERDE ! »_

_De l'autre côté de la porte, quelqu'un pensait exactement la même chose._

_"'""_

**Chapitre 5 :**** Premier entretien**

Le reste de la journée se passa sans aucun autre incident majeur (il est vrai que plus « majeur » que celui-là, c'était quand même un peu dur !) pour Draco et Hermione. Cependant, les situations embarrassantes s'étaient multipliées et, bizarrement, Narcissa semblait avoir quelque chose à y voir. Mais après tout, qui pouvait lui reprocher de s'amuser un peu ? Ces derniers temps, les occasions de se distraire n'avaient pas été très nombreuses, et Draco pouvait être si ennuyeux par moments… Il passait ses journées, enfermé dans sa chambre, occupé à lire ou à dormir (c'étaient les vacances), et ne sortait que pour manger ou faire un tour occasionnel sur son balai dans le grand domaine du manoir. Bien sûr, si sa mère lui avait demandé de rester avec elle pour lui tenir compagnie, Draco l'aurait fait sans se poser de questions, mais il semblait vouloir qu'on le laisse tranquille, alors elle ne l'embêtait pas plus que cela.

Bref, heureusement qu'Hermione était arrivée ! Narcissa Malfoy, du peu qu'elle avait côtoyé la jeune fille (mais elle se rattrapait sur le séjour que cette dernière faisait au _Malfoy Manor_), appréciait énormément sa compagnie, et serait ravie de voir les visions de sa dirigeante se réaliser. Pourtant, elle avait un pressentiment qui la menait à croire que ni Draco ni Hermione ne se rendait compte de ce qui allait leur arriver, et à sa grande peine, ils mettraient sans doute quelque temps pour se rendre compte de leurs véritables sentiments.

La journée se passa donc sans problème notable si ce n'est le « petit » incident gênant de la matinée… Le lendemain matin, Draco accorda une importance particulière à sa tenue vestimentaire pour le petit déjeuner. Hermione, elle, avait découvert la magnifique bibliothèque du Manoir la veille, et s'était levé plus tôt exprès, dans le but d'aller lire et de continuer son exploration de la pièce –du moins, c'est l'excuse qu'elle s'était donnée pour éviter de passer devant la chambre de Draco. Narcissa était sortie, espérant que les deux jeunes se parleraient, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle avait alors décidé de ramener les deux petits objets qu'elle avait laissé dans la chambre d'Hermione sans le réaliser.

En fin d'après-midi, la maîtresse de maison insista pour que son fils et son hôte viennent la voir afin de leur parler de la société secrète. Si Draco et Hermione s'étaient vus obligés de s'asseoir côte à côte, dans une grande proximité, sur le petit canapé du boudoir de Narcissa, ce n'était qu'un malencontreux hasard…

Lors du dîner, elle annonça aux jeunes gens que leur entretien avec la dirigeante de la société aurait lieu le lendemain en fin de matinée. Hermione, aussi bien que Draco, fut surprise devant la rapidité à laquelle se déroulaient les événements. Ils se couchèrent tous deux en réfléchissant aux questions qu'ils poseraient à la mystérieuse dirigeante sans nom qui était à la tête de cette société secrète.

* * *

Le lendemain, après avoir donné de derniers conseils énigmatiques à ses deux jeunes protégés (un « Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences », quatre ou cinq « Restez vous-mêmes », un mystérieux « Je vous reverrai peut-être dans quelques jours…si tout se passe bien », et enfin trois « Bonne Chance ! »), Narcissa Malfoy leur avait donné un portoloin qui les avait transportés immédiatement à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment inconnu.

* * *

Ils semblaient être arrivés en pleine heure de pointe. Le hall était bondé : des gens affluaient de tous côtés. 

Des hommes et des femmes, tous habillés de manière différente, parlant des langues diverses et variées au téléphone ou sur leur talkie-walkie, se croisaient et se dirigeaient vers des portes uniquement visibles à leurs yeux. Ainsi, ils semblaient disparaître à travers les murs, donnant l'image d'un bal de fantômes. _Un peu comme la plate-forme 9 ¾ à King's Cross vue par un moldu_, se dit Hermione.

Au fur et à mesure que ces hommes et femmes d'affaires passaient, visiblement pressés et généralement en grande conversation avec la personne à l'autre bout du fil, les deux jeunes gens essayaient d'identifier les langues parlées.

« Sí, sí. Estoy de acuerdo, pero no veo porque tendría que hacerlo yo solo, » s'exclamait un homme assez grand, bronzé et avec des lunettes de soleil, tout en faisant de grands gestes avec ses mains. Espagnol.

"Hallo. Ich will mit Herr Lyons sprechen. Ja… Mein Name? Vanessa Kröllmann… Gut. Danke.", disait une jeune femme en tailleur bleu foncé au téléphone, tout en claquant ses talons sur le sol du hall tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers une autre porte. En les voyant, elle leur sourit et leur souhaita la bienvenue dans un Anglais parfait. Visiblement bilingue…Allemande ou Anglaise.

"How would I even know about that? I'm telling you, this idea is just absurd. It's not gonna work." Ah, enfin quelqu'un qui parlait leur langue maternelle ! Pourtant, il avait un accent australien très marqué.

- Eh bien ! J'ai l'impression que nous sommes dans un endroit très international, tu ne trouves pas, remarqua Hermione alors qu'une jeune femme passait, très énervée, et criant dans son talkie-walkie. C'est moi ou c'était du…

- Oui, si je ne me trompe pas c'était du Coréen, la coupa Draco. Cependant, avant que la jeune fille ait le temps de l'interroger quant à cette information, il continua. Je crois qu'il va falloir essayer de traverser ce hall, non. On ne va pas rester plantés là, comme deux idiots toute la journée. Tu es prête ?

Chacun prit une grande inspiration. « 3…2…1…go ! » Commença alors la première épreuve de nos deux héros… Jouant des coudes et des mains tout en rythmant cela par de nombreux « désolé ! » pour traverser cette mer d'agents spéciaux (dans les deux sens du terme), ils s'étaient rapprochés, de manière à mieux barrer ce flot de personnes qui les entouraient et afin d'avoir plus d'impact lorsqu'ils passeraient. Pourtant, ce n'est pas exactement dans la proximité de l'autre qu'ils arrivèrent à la destination voulue : une porte étrange qui semblait faire office d'accueil, au milieu de tout ce chaos qui régnait dans la foule (description très peu exagérée). En effet, la main d'Hermione avait réussi de sa propre volonté à agripper la chemise de Draco. La jeune fille avait le poing refermé, et vu l'agitation précédente, elle était très crispée, son poing était donc très légèrement (bien entendu) serré, sur le morceau de chemise de Draco.

Elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et dans cette fraction de seconde, elle comprit…

- Euh, ça te dérangerait de lâcher ma chemise ?

Hermione relâcha immédiatement son étreinte tout en marmonnant des excuses alors qu'elle baissait la tête, honteuse. Draco choisit de ne pas faire de remarque et tenta d'aborder un sujet plus important :

- Il est… 9h28. On était censés arriver vers 9h30, non ?

- Bonjour ! M. Malfoy et Mlle Granger, si je ne me trompe ?

Les deux jeunes gens se tournèrent rapidement vers la réceptionniste qui les avait jusque-là silencieusement regardés agir, avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Sans attendre de réponse, étant donné que ce ne pouvaient être qu'eux car dans un bâtiment rempli d'agents, c'étaient les deux seules personnes perdues, elle entreprit de leur expliquer le chemin qui les mènerait au bureau de la directrice de l'agence le plus rapidement possible. Hermione et Draco, même s'il ne l'admettrait pas à haute voix, prirent mentalement des notes et mémorisèrent toutes les informations que la jeune femme en face d'eux leur donnait.

- …et une fois ce couloir terminé, tournez à gauche et vous ne pourrez pas vous tromper, c'est la porte qui se présente immédiatement devant vous.

Lorsqu'elle finit son explication, elle soupira. Ils n'étaient pas conscients de leur importance et l'enjeu de la mission qu'ils allaient devoir accomplir.

- Bonne chance, leur adressa-t-elle, mettant ainsi fin à la conversation avec un encouragement des yeux pour que les deux derniers éléments de la compagnie se rendent au bureau de la dirigeante.

- Merci beaucoup, lui glissa Hermione en passant à côté d'elle, tandis que Draco se contentait d'un hochement de la tête pour la remercier.

* * *

- Prendre l'ascenseur jusqu'au 25e étage… On n'est pas sortis de l'auberge, remarqua Hermione. 

Le silence se fit. C'était un silence, comme tous les silences, très inconfortable. La jeune fille ne savait pas où regarder, ni quoi dire. Elle choisit donc d'examiner ses chaussures et de se taire, pour une fois. « La parole est d'argent, mais le silence est d'or ». Durant deux minutes, qui lui parurent une éternité, elle s'appliqua à regarder ses « Converse » beiges avec une très grande attention. Tout pour éviter un quelconque croisement de regard avec son compagnon de montée d'ascenseur, qui lui-même ne semblait pas être plus à l'aise que cela. Heureusement pour eux deux, la SOS (allez savoir où ils étaient allés chercher l'idée de reprendre un acronyme si utilisé lors de situations de détresse…) n'avait pas hésité à s'équiper de la meilleure technologie à ce jour, l'ascenseur allait donc relativement vite et ses occupants ne sentaient rien. Seul le petit écran (qui était très intéressant à fixer également) indiquait aux jeunes gens qu'ils s'approchaient bien de leur destination. Enfin, l'ascenseur arriva au vingt-cinquième et dernier étage de l'immeuble (techniquement, gratte-ciel, étant donné qu'il avait une hauteur supérieure à la moyenne, mais évidemment, tout était relatif), où se trouvait le bureau de la dirigeante de l'organisation.

* * *

À 9h30 exactement, les deux futurs agents spéciaux furent introduits dans un grand et spacieux bureau, décoré avec de l'art moderne et bénéficiant d'un très généreux éclairage solaire qui passait à travers les grandes baies vitrées. 

- Hermione, Draco ! Enfin, vous voilà. Pile à l'heure, je vois. C'est très bien, la ponctualité est une qualité essentielle chez un agent. Vous n'avez pas eu de problèmes pour arriver, non ? Très bien. Très bien. Eh bien, asseyez-vous, et nous allons commencer directement notre entretien.

La femme qui les avait accueilli de manière aussi chaleureuse que professionnelle aurait pu être considérée une femme des plus banales. Son portrait ne comportait aucun excès : elle était grande mais pas trop, elle avait un teint mat, mais naturel, elle était assez mince, et semblait assez fragile à première vue (ne jamais se fier aux apparences !)mais pas excessivement, elle était belle, mais toutes ces caractéristiques n'auraient pas provoqué ce sentiment d'admiration que les gens avaient pour elle. Ce n'étaient ni sa taille, ni son visage, ni ses cheveux qui faisaient que les gens se retournent sur son passage dans la rue. Ni même ses yeux. Ses grands yeux d'une couleur indéfinissable d'où jaillissait une sorte de lueur magnifique qui donnait à sa personne entière une aura provoquant le respect des autres, et cela, dès la première vue.

Elle devait avoir la cinquantaine, cinquante-cinq ans à tout casser, car quelques-uns de ses cheveux commençaient à être blancs. Et ses yeux rieurs, contrastant avec son regard sérieux, perçaient à l'intérieur de votre âme. Lorsqu'elle regardait quelqu'un, la personne avait le sentiment d'être entendu, d'être compris, sans avoir l'impression qu'on pénétrait dans son espace personnel. Elle arrivait par un simple regard à calmer et comprendre son interlocuteur. Etait-ce naturel ? Etait-ce la pratique, au fil des années ? Nul ne le savait. La femme qui se trouvait face à Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy était une énigme pour tous.

Au-delà de son regard, sa voix aussi attirait l'attention. D'ailleurs, la voix de cette femme exceptionnelle fut ce qui frappa le plus, sans aucun doute, les deux adolescents. Celle-ci était en effet des plus étranges : elle avait un timbre chaleureux qui gardait cependant un professionnalisme hors pair.

Il existe un type de personnes sur cette terre qui dégagent quelque chose de spécial, d'invisible, mais de bien présent. Eh bien, cette femme faisait partie de ce petit groupe d'heureux ou de malheureux élus, car, il fallait l'admettre, parfois, les impressions des gens n'étaient pas exactement positives. Retournons à notre sujet. La dirigeante de la S.O.S. était quelqu'un qui, par son unique présence imposait le respect immédiat de ses collaborateurs et collègues. Il était par conséquent évident qu'elle n'ait pas besoin d'être particulièrement ferme dans ses propos, mais elle ne souhaitait pas non plus établir une relation d'amitié avec ses agents. C'est pour cela qu'elle gardait ses distances, naturellement. Elle n'était pas là pour faire du baby-sitting, et bien que Draco et Hermione soient plus jeunes que la moyenne des agents recrutés, elle n'allait pas non plus se comporter comme leur mère.

- J'imagine que vous vous posez encore beaucoup de questions à propos de tout ce qui vous arrive, mais je vais me permettre de vous parler un peu de notre organisation pour peut-être répondre à certaines d'entre elles.

Draco et Hermione acquiescèrent tout en s'enfonçant dans leur fauteuil respectif, quelque peu anxieux de voir ce que leur apprendrait cet entretien avec cette femme qui représentait à la perfection la définition d'une femme mystérieuse.

- Je ne vous donne pas mon vrai nom car il faut garder un minimum d'anonymat lorsque l'on mène une double vie. J'assume entièrement ma double identité, et je vous invite à le faire également si vous voulez réussir dans ce domaine. On m'appelle au sein de cette organisation secrète par le pseudonyme « Z », vous en ferez de même. Etant donné que vous travaillerez ensemble, vous n'aurez pas besoin de nom de code, du moins pour ce qui est de nature « officielle », si je puis dire. À propos de cela, Narcissa vous l'a bien dit n'est-ce pas ? Dans notre agence, nous travaillons en paires de binômes, et comme vous êtes liés à la fois par votre âge, votre école, et votre destin, vous serez ensemble. Il n'est pas question de changer cela, est-ce bien clair ?

Devant le silence des deux jeunes, Z continua :

- Notre Q.G. est bien entendu ici, dans ce bâtiment qui a l'apparence d'un immeuble banal mais qui en réalité est un véritable centre de télé transportation. Nous avons concentré tous nos portails ici pour que cela créée une base fixe et unique, ce qui facilite considérablement l'organisation.

- Et qu'est-ce que nous allons faire, alors ?

- Bonne question. Eh bien, votre planning pour les trois jours qui viennent est très simple et se résume en deux mots : Entraînement Intensif ! Notre camp de formation pour les nouvelles recrues se trouve près de Brighton. Pour après, nous verrons.

- Mais nous n'avons reçu aucune formation spécifique…, protesta Draco.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, les instructeurs sont là pour cela. D'autant plus que vous êtes les meilleurs élèves de vos maisons respectives en Septième année, vous ne voulez tout de même pas nous faire croire que vous ne savez rien faire. Vous aurez d'ailleurs un test demain, dès votre arrivée, sur le site, pour évaluer vos capacités.

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent avec étonnement. Un test ? Et quel genre de test, exactement ?

- Et après cet entraînement intensif, demanda Hermione, qu'est-ce vous attendez de nous ?

- Cela, vous le verrez bien. Sachez cependant que vous serez considérés comme des agents normaux, il n'y aura par conséquent pas de régimes spéciaux. Nous avons confiance en vous, alors ne nous décevez pas.

- Oui, à ce propos, j'avais une question. Que fait cette organisation, demanda Hermione ?

- Notre organisation est un service secret a priori neutre. Cependant, dans des périodes sombres comme celles que nous traversons, il a bien fallu que nous nous ralliions à un côté en particulier, si ce n'était officiellement, du moins officieusement. Nous travaillons donc contre Voldemort, et nous coopérons avec l'Ordre du Phénix et Dumbledore. Mais nous ne sommes en aucun cas subordonnés à lui. Vous devez bien retenir ceci, nous sommes une société indépendante qui n'a de comptes à rendre à personne. Entendu ?

Draco et Hermione hochèrent de la tête. Tout ceci était bien intéressant, se disaient-ils, leurs pensées toujours fixées sur l'entraînement intensif qui allait suivre. Aucun des deux n'osa parler de ses insécurités. Ils ne voulaient pas contredire Z dès le premier jour et c'était une figure si impressionnante qu'ils étaient quelque peu intimidés, eux qui avaient toujours été sûrs de leur personne. Draco avait en plus de cela la désagréable impression qu'elle lisait dans ses pensées, et même au-delà. Elle voyait son subconscient. Il avait pourtant appris au cours du temps à cacher ses émotions et à bâtir un mur pour lutter contre les pénétrations de l'esprit. Il se considérait d'ailleurs assez bon dans cette discipline. Le jeune homme voulut changer le fil de la conversation :

- Et de quoi aurons-nous besoin pour l'entraînement ?

- Pour l'entraînement ? Nous utilisons une forme différente de magie. Plutôt que d'user notre énergie, nous apprenons à canaliser une énergie plus forte, l'Energie avec un grand « E ». C'est une magie ancienne qui provient des Runes… Ce n'était pas la réponse à la question ? Ah, eh bien, pour ce qui est du matériel nécessaire, vous aurez besoin de votre baguette magique, de vos moyens de communication, à ce propos, je crois que Miss Granger a un parchemin spécial et une boule de cristal, dont les instructeurs vous expliquerons les propriétés, et pour Mr Malfoy, c'est Narcissa qui l'enverra, et bien entendu, vous devrez employer au maximum votre intelligence, mais je ne me fais pas de souci pour cela.

Hermione était en train de s'inquiéter pour ses vêtements. Bien sûr, elle imaginait que Narcissa Malfoy enverrait ses affaires, ainsi que celles de Draco, mais elle n'avait pas emporté de survêtements ni de vêtements de sport. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, ce qui n'aurait pas étonné Hermione, Z répondit à sa question :

- Vos affaires ont été envoyées au camp d'entraînement, mais vous aurez des uniformes spéciaux pour les matières plus physiques ou risquées. Bien entendu, vous aurez des chambres dans le complexe, qui est quasi vide à cette période de l'année, car nous ne recrutons nos nouveaux agents qu'en septembre.

- Agents…agents… avec tout le respect que je vous dois, intervint Hermione, il faut que vous admettiez vous-même que tout ceci est un peu soudain. Du jour au lendemain, notre vie est bouleversée sans notre accord, et je vais devenir agent secret à 17 ans ! Vous ne nous laissez même pas le choix.

- Cette position d'agent secret ne sera pas permanente, du moins pour vous, et si vous souhaitez arrêter votre activité d'agent. Comme je vous l'ai fait remarquer tout à l'heure, vous êtes des cas très spéciaux dans une situation unique, vous pourrez choisir de renoncer à votre double identité une fois vos missions terminées, mais sachez que jusqu'à ce que vous ne les ayez pas achevées, vous avez une obligation. Regardez-moi, miss Granger, je ne peux pas vous obliger de force, mais vous devez être consciente que c'est un devoir moral. Surtout si vous espérez une victoire de votre « camp » et de votre ami Harry Potter.

Draco observa avec fascination l'intensité du regard que Z posait sur Hermione Granger. Son regard n'était pourtant pas froid. Il était seulement très…intense, oui ! Une chose était sûre, il n'aurait pas aimé être à sa place, se dit-il. Pris d'un élan de générosité envers sa compagne d'infortune, il décida de reporter l'attention de Z sur quelqu'un d'autre, c'est-à-dire lui :

- Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces informations, Z. Je pense qu'elles vont nous être très utiles, mais peut-être pourrions-nous aller au camp de formation ?

Il avait par chance oublié de mentionner qu'ils avaient faim et qu'ils voulaient prendre un déjeuner quelque part entre temps.

- Bien sûr, s'exclama Z, tout en se levant, et en les raccompagnant à l'ascenseur, vous n'avez plus qu'à redescendre et aller au portail qui clignera en rouge. Une fois arrivés au centre, on vous indiquera où vous pouvez manger, et autres lieux importants durant votre formation… à bientôt !

Après avoir dit « au revoir » et « merci » une dernière fois, Hermione et Draco reprirent l'ascenseur, pour redescendre les vingt-cinq étages. Cette fois-ci, la tension avait quelque peu diminué :

- Eh bien, c'était pour le moins intéressant cet entretien, tu ne crois pas, entama Draco

- Ouais, c'est sûr, mais je ne suis pas hyper enthousiaste à la vue de passer mes vacances en mission périlleuses au cours desquelles je risque ma vie. Enfin, je sais pas pour toi, ajouta-t-elle, mais ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que je vois des vacances…

- Oui…surtout que tu vas les passer avec moi, donc c'est compréhensible que tu sois réticente…

- Mais non ! C'est pas pour ça ! Je suis très contente de… je veux dire, ça ne me dérange pas trop, vu que tu as l'air beaucoup plus…enfin, tu as l'air sympa en dehors de l'école, une fois qu'on te connaît…mm, je crois que je vais me taire.

_Je peux pas croire que je viens de dire ça à Draco Malfoy_, se dit Hermione, toute rouge, dans l'ascenseur qui les ramenait au rez-de-chaussée du quartier général de l'organisation secrète qui venait de la recruter.

* * *

**Alors?? **


End file.
